<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] I Have Heart-Fire and Singing to Give by AceOfTigers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348208">[Podfic] I Have Heart-Fire and Singing to Give</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfTigers/pseuds/AceOfTigers'>AceOfTigers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Accidental Warlord and His Pack [Podfics] [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bathing/Washing, Canon-Typical Violence, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Endearments, Fluff and Smut, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Singing, Stabbing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:22:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfTigers/pseuds/AceOfTigers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of <em>I Have Heart-Fire and Singing to Give</em> by inexplicifics.</p>
<p><strong>Author's Summary:</strong><br/>Jaskier is invited to come and sing at Oxenfurt — an honor he has never dreamed he would be granted so young. But leaving Kaer Morhen has its perils...and there are those who would very much like to get their hands on the Consort of the Warlord of the North.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Accidental Warlord and His Pack [Podfics] [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>140</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] I Have Heart-Fire and Singing to Give</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexplicifics/gifts">inexplicifics</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24247423">I Have Heart-Fire and Singing to Give</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexplicifics/pseuds/inexplicifics">inexplicifics</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="podfic">
<p></p><div class="cover"><p><br/>
<br/>
</p></div><div class="content"><h3>Details</h3>
<p><strong>Length:</strong> 02:53:39<br/>
<strong>Size:</strong>  185 MB<br/>
</p><h3>Streaming &amp; Hosting</h3>
<p><iframe></iframe></p>
<p><strong>Right-click and choose "save as" to download from Archive.org:</strong> <a href="https://archive.org/download/witcher-the-accidental-warlord-and-his-pack-08-ihave-heart-fire-and-singing-to-give-by-inexplicifics/Witcher_TheAccidentalWarlordAndHisPack08_IHaveHeart-FireAnd%20SingingToGive_byInexplicifics.mp3">[Podfic] I Have Heart-Fire and Singing to Give - MP3</a></p>
<h3>Chapter Timestamps</h3>
<ul class="no-bullets">
		<li>
<strong>Chapter 1:</strong> 00:01:05</li>
		<li>
<strong>Chapter 2:</strong> 00:31:50</li>
		<li>
<strong>Chapter 3:</strong> 01:04:55</li>
		<li>
<strong>Chapter 4:</strong> 01:36:02</li>
		<li>
<strong>Chapter 5:</strong> 02:11:13</li>
	</ul>
<h3>Credits</h3>
<p><strong>Cover artist:</strong> AceOfTigers<br/>
<strong>Work skin:</strong> adapted from <a href="https://github.com/Azdaema/AO3-Skin_Podfic/tree/master/version%201">Azdaema's AO3-Skin_Podfic</a><br/>
</p></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and kudos are always adored!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>